Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technology for processing moving image data showing the vicinity of the vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, drive recorders are used which periodically acquires still images showing the vicinity of the vehicle using a camera, and in the case an incident (an accident or an event of a potential accident) occurs while the vehicle is running, record the moving image data based on a plurality of still images taken before and after the occurrence.
In recent years, some business operators running businesses that use multiple business vehicles such as trucks, busses, and taxies mount drive recorders on all the vehicles used in the business.
Such business operators install a data processing apparatus in the office. The data processing apparatus fetches the moving image data recorded by the drive recorder mounted on each vehicle and reproduce the moving image data. The business operators utilize the moving image data for driver safety guidance and other purposes by understanding the status at the occurrence of the incident based on such moving image data.
The business operators specifically understand the status at the occurrence of the incident by reproducing the moving image data acquired by the drive recorder using the data processing apparatus and actually checking the contents of the moving image data by personnel in charge.
However, some business operators find this checking operation of these contents time-consuming since there are too many moving image data to be reproduced. Hence, there is a demand for technologies that are capable of efficiently performing the checking operation. As one such technologies, a technology is desired which allows easy understanding of the cause of the specific behavior such as a sudden braking during the image capturing period of the moving image data.